Clone Troopers
"They'll do their job well. I'll guarantee that." - Jango Fett Clone troopers, nicknamed "Boys in White," and also known as Republic troopers, Republic troops or Republic soldiers, were highly trained soldiers in the Grand Army of the Republic. Bred on the extragalactic planet Kamino, clone troopers were engineered by Kaminoan scientists—using the human bounty hunter Jango Fett as a genetic template for the entire clone army—and represented the latest evolution in galactic warfare, having been designed to be superior to battle droids, by the time the Galactic Republic entered its final years. Their formal introduction to the galaxy as the newly formed Republic Military coincided with the Separatist Crisis that ultimately spawned the Confederacy of Independent Systems. The ensuing conflict, the Clone Wars, was named for the clones that made their debut on the Separatist world of Geonosis in 22 BBY, marking the first engagement in the first pan-galactic conflict since the founding of the modern Galactic Republic approximately one thousand years prior. Under the firm leadership of Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine, entire clone battalions deployed across the galaxy both to protect Republic territory and restore its rule to thousands of star systems. The Jedi Knights, the Republic's most seasoned combatants, were granted the rank of Jedi General, allowing them to lead the Grand Army clone troopers against the enemies of the Republic. For three years, Jedi and clones fought alongside each other, forging a wartime bond as the generals encouraged their troops to become individuals rather than think in lockstep as their creators intended. Although the clones, who viewed each other as brothers, were loyal to the Republic and the Jedi Order, they were unwitting participants in a conspiracy to overthrow the Republic. The Sith resurfaced after centuries of hiding, intending to restore their Order as the dominant power in the galaxy. They influenced Prime Minister Lama Su and Doctor Nala Se to implant a control chip in the brain of every clone trooper, making it impossible for them to disobey Order 66—a secret protocol that compelled the clones to kill their Jedi officers. Ultimately, Order 66 was instrumental to the systematic annihilation of the Jedi. In 19 BBY, Order 66 was issued to all clone troopers from the office of Chancellor Palpatine, who was, in fact, the Sith Lord Darth Sidious. Across the galaxy, thousands of unsuspecting Jedi were executed by their own soldiers, whose programming caused them to regard their former comrades as enemies of the state. Meanwhile, the 501st Legion was dispatched to the Jedi Temple on the galactic capital of Coruscant, where they exterminated every Jedi, including the youngest members of the Order. Afterward, the clone troopers were re-designated as Imperial stormtroopers under the Republic's successor state, the Galactic Empire ruled by the self-anointed Emperor Palpatine. Their service to the New Order was brief, however. In the months following the Clone Wars' end, the Empire ceased relying on Kamino's production of clone units and turned to birth-born human recruits, leading the Imperial Military to become a volunteer force. The surviving clones were, therefore, phased out of service, their fighting skills having been eroded by the effects of accelerated aging. Nevertheless, clone troopers were remembered long after the Imperial Era concluded with the Empire's defeat and the emergence of the New Republic. Their legacy as a renowned fighting force inspired the First Order, a successor to the Empire in all but name, to reinvent the Stormtrooper Corps by raising a new generation of super-soldiers. Although they were not clones, First Order stormtroopers were trained from childhood and programmed for absolute loyalty. This form of training and indoctrination was the brainchild of General Brendol Hux, a high-ranking First Order officer who remember Darkness Rising Storyline Clone Troopers appear as the military force of the Galactic Republic due to Palpatine being found out by the early Protectors, preventing them from issuing Order 66. They help the Protectors and their allies in the fight against the Shadowrealm. LOTM: Dark Skies Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Star Wars universe Category:Characters hailing from the Star Wars Clone Wars Universe Category:Clones Category:Foot Soldiers Category:Groups Category:Masked Characters Category:Gun Users Category:The A-Team Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Gloved Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (The A-Team story) Category:Explosives Wielder Category:Sniper Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Military Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Temuera Morrison Category:Reformed Villains Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Dark Skies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Dee Bradley Baker Category:Characters in Powerful Harmony